disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (101 Dalmatian Street)
Dante is one of the Dalmatian puppy siblings of the Dalmatian family and a character in the TV series 101 Dalmatian Street. Background Personality Dante is a goth pup who lacks positivity in his mindset and is paranoid, often thinking the world will end at any moment. He also has the ability to change his voice to something more intimidating, mostly used by him for dramatic effect on how supposedly doomed he and his siblings are in a situation. Another pastime of his is lurking in the shadows; when questioned why he lurks in the shadows, his response is that it's the best place to do so. Physical appearance Dante is an inverse color Dalmatian, being black with white spots, with the exception of purple spots on his left ear, purple paws and tail tip. He wears a spiked gray collar and has dark pink bags under his eyes. He also has gray nose and eyebrows. Compared to his siblings, he seems to be one of the oldest puppies, possibly surpassed only by Dolly and Dylan. Role in the series Dante's first major appearance is in "Power to the Puppies", where he predicts that division and disaster (also rain) are coming to Dalmatian Street, based on a dream he has. Throughout the episode, he keeps proclaiming about the disaster coming, seeing the events as what he predicted, and reminding Dolly and Dylan how he did try to warn them. He later joins Dylan in the tree house, when Diesel becomes Top Dog, and when Dolly comes in asking for help, with the two admitting their faults, Dante groans about how they're depressing even him and asks them to do something about the situation. His next prominent role is in "Crushed Out", when he assists Fergus in doing Dylan up get Portia Poodle's attention, transforming Dylan into a goth pup whom Portia calls "Danny". In "Flea-Mageddon", he warns about impending disaster, first by claiming there to be famine (meaning they're out of Chewie Snacks), before drawing attention to Diesel scratching, making Dylan realise they have fleas. Dante is part of the main group that are not infected with fleas. However, when Dolly suggests taking the pups to the park to use the merry-go-round to fling the fleas off of them, Dante points out that they could risk infecting others on the way there. At that very moment, Dylan hugs him and notices fleas appearing on Dante (not realizing the true source of the fleas was a space rock he is wearing). Dylan sadly sends an understanding Dante to quarantine the basement until they learn the source of the fleas and are able to get them off the other Pups. Trivia *His name comes from , best known for his poem the , which tackles a person's life when a world is ended. *It's highly possible that the purple on Dante's fur and the pink bags under his eyes, which could just be his lower eyelids, are dyed instead of being naturally colored like that. This is further supported in "Crushed Out" with how Dylan's fur was dyed for his gothic makeover. Gallery Dante's picture.png Dylan and Dante.png|Dante asking his brother Dylan if he can hide in his room because the "end is nigh outside." IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!.png|"What are you going to do about the END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT?!" Sleeping Dante and Dorothy.png SpaceRocks.jpg|"You don't care about rocks." ThanksBro.png Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall